A Reaper's Final Fight
by Jauneforever
Summary: Silver Eyes mean you have a great power within. But that does not mean you will survive. For one cloaked girl however perhaps there is an upside to that. After all death means you can finally see loved ones lost to you again


**Alright another Final Fight one-shot. Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **A Reaper's Final Fight.**

 **Ruby's POV**

I can't believe it, the fact someone can be this strong. This Salem, she's kicking us all over the place. Every move we make, every attack we try, all the plans we come up with. She can take everything we throw at her. Only my silver aura can hurt her permanently and I can't even strike her. I can't fail though, otherwise how can I look him in the face.

Jaune, the boy that saved us, the reason we're fighting now, the boy I started to fall for. He gave everything he had, if I can't do the same I don't have the right to look him in the face when I die. Not when I shoved him away so many times in life. Yang comes at Salem from above only for her fist to be caught. Salem smirks at Yang.

"Pathetic, is this all the daughters of Summer Rose are capable of." What is that supposed to mean. Salem then tears Yang's prosthetic off and tosses her into a wall. "NORA SMASH!" Nora comes at Salem from behind but a shield of dark energy blocks her attack. A sphere of the same stuff hits Nora in the chest a second later and sends her flying back. Ren catches her in the air and fires a few bullets at Salem but it does nothing.

"Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha hold her down." Nodding in response Blake uses her clones to run circles around Salem while Weiss pops a fresh dust container in her blade. Pyrrha pulls a bar of metal from her a pouch on her belt. Using that she wraps Salem's hands in front of her while Blake wraps her up in ribbon and Weiss creates a hand of ice to wrap around Salem. I rush at her coating Crescent Rose in Silver aura and rush her. I push my speed to the max, I can feel my legs tearing themselves apart. But I rush at her and manage to cut her in two. She fades away to dust, that was way too easy. No way would she go down that easily after how hard we've been fighting. A clapping fills my ears and I turn around and gasp in horror. Standing behind us is Salem with not a scratch on her.

"I was wondering when you'd defeat my clone." She then holds her hand up and sends blasts of dark energy into Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Ren. I'm the only one left standing now, barely at that. My legs feel like liquid. All I want to do is sit down but I can't. I can't give up, I don't have the right to. I ready myself and run in a circle around her. She may not be human any more but I bet she needs oxygen. A tornado forms around her sucking up the air only for a spike of that dark energy to pierce my leg. I trip over my own feet and tumble around. When I stop I shift myself around to face Salem.

"Now that's the look she gave me." Who is she talking about? Salem is in front of me in an instant and I try to shoot Crescent Rose into her neck only for her to catch it. That energy gathers in her hands and Crescent Rose shatters. The largest fragment is the blade. Salem looks down at me with what looks like disappointment before grabbing me by the throat and picking me up. The grip isn't tight enough to choke me but it's enough to keep me from getting lose, my kicks have no effect on her.

"You're mother gave me that exact look of defiance right before I snuffed her life. I'll admit she gave a good fight for a human. But in the end she was weak. I had her in this same position, her struggling to break loose was a sight to behold. In the end I simply broke her neck and fed her to the Grimm." I glare at this demon in hatred. I hate her so much right now, for all the pain she's caused, the lives ruined, the friends torn away. I want to see her dead. Seeing my glare Salem gives me a mocking glance.

"What no big speech about how good will triumph?" I merely spit on her face in response. A look of rage appears on her face and she kneels down and picks up Crescent Rose's blade. "Very well, you can die now." With little effort she shoves Crescent Rose's blade in me and it tears out my back. I give myself a minute before my aura and silver aura are drained trying to save me. Salem pulls me over and then whispers in my ear.

"If only the Arc had survived, I'll admit I couldn't survive being blown apart. I guess people close to you tend to die young. Take comfort in the fact the rest of your friends will be joining you soon." Close. I want to laugh at that. I wasn't close to Jaune, I may have fallen for him but I still shoved him away so many times before that. But what she say's give me an idea. Jaune left me something in his room, a knife I've worn every day since he died. He got it for me in case I was every disarmed of Crescent Rose. I draw the blade, ignoring the agony that puts my body through and charge it full of silver aura before plunging it between Salem's ribs. The blade shatters from the overcharge of Aura but it managed to insert the aura in her.

Silver aura is essentially light magic according to Ozpin, passed down through the Rose bloodline for thousands of years even though our name has changed through those years. It's one of the few things that can hurt a body soaked with dark magic like Salem's. With it in her it should finish her. Thank you Jaune for giving me the idea I needed to win. I think I'll be meeting you soon. Salem drops me and claws at her chest. Soon she starts to crack and break apart. Unfortunately my vision goes dark before I can see the end. When I come to I'm in a field of flowers, it looks like the one Mom and I would go play in.

"Damn it Crater Face, you shouldn't have come here." I jump and turn to see Jaune glaring at me. Tears well up in my eyes and I jump him. He collapse's back in the grass and I cry into his shoulder. I feel his hand rub my back. When I get off of him and sit across from him he speaks. "I wish you weren't here Ruby." My heart crack a little when I hear that. "I wanted you to live, to be the best hunter ever." That's better.

"Jaune, did I do well enough?" Jaune stares at me in confusion. "You killed Salem Ruby, of course you did well enough." I feel a small smile at that form. "No, did I do enough for you to forgive me?" at that Jaune's confusion becomes even more apparent. "Forgive you for what?" at that I burst out.

"I ABANDONED YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BE UPSET WITH ME?" my head is down but I look up when I feel a bop on it. Jaune is standing over me and looking down on me with a smiling face. "Ruby, why wouldn't I forgive my first friend at Beacon?" I know that no matter how hard I try I'll never be as forgiving as Jaune. But that's part of what I like about him. Jaune then grabs me and puts me on his back so that I'm now getting a piggyback ride. I can feel a blush on my face.

"Wh…what are you doing Jaune?" Jaune starts walking out of the meadow towards a cottage. "It's time for a family reunion Ruby." Wait… does he mean? Standing in the door of the cottage is a woman with a white cloak. When Jaune reaches the door I can clearly see it's my Mom. She scoops me out of Jaune's arms and swings me around.

"Hello my little Ruby, I wish I had to wait much longer but I'm still happy to see you." I return her embrace only to blush when she whispers in my ear. "Now then let's talk about getting you with Jaune." So this is what motherly teasing is like. I have to say I'm glad to finally experience it. I notice Jaune making his way back towards the field but my mom grabs him by the hoodie.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jaune looks back at us while still trying to get loose. "I was just going to give you your space for this Mrs. Rose." The hand moves to Jaune's ear. "One, you're staying with us. Two, what did I tell you to call me?" Jaune stares at the ground blushing before mumbling so low I can barely hear it. "Mom. I don't get why you want me to call you that, I'm not married to Ruby or Yang." Mom looks back at me and gives me a smile before mouthing "not yet" at me. I take it back I don't like motherly teasing.

The boy I have a crush on and my Mom. There not the only ones I want to be with but it's a start, I can wait for the others. I just hope the others that fell for Jaune don't show up too soon, I want all the time I can get to win his heart.


End file.
